Rabbit Strip
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Manquant de provisions, Law fais halte sur l'île de Karakuri. Aprés avoir fait le plein et accordé un soirée a son équipage, il tombe sur Kidd dans un bar. Kidd le défie. Law accepte...Pour son honneur. Il est sur de gagner. LEMON Kidd x Law. Idée originale de Red-L-Tea-Kink .


Le Rabbit strip.

C'est ma deuxième fic, que je poste ici pour Red-L-Tea-Kink qui est a l'origine du scénario. Voilà le résumé qu'elle m'a donné:

Kidd retrouve Law dans un bar (après Shabondy), et celui-ci le défie au billard... Pour son honneur. Sauf que Kidd accepte. Parce qu'il est sûr de gagner-LEMON

Voilà celui que je mets:

Manquant de provisions, Law fais halte sur l'île de Karakuri. Aprés avoir fait le plein et accordé un soirée a son équipage, il tombe sur Kidd dans un bar. Kidd le défie. Law accepte...Pour son honneur. Il est sur de gagner. LEMON Kidd x Law.

Il était tard et ils étaient tous trés fatigués, les réserves de nouritture étaient moidres et une horrible athosphère de morosité règnait sur l'équipage du Heart. En effect, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mis pied a terre, et la bonne humeur générale avait fait place a un ennui monstrueux et général.

-Bon, les gars, il est temps de mettre pied a terre, on aura pas assez de provisions pour tenir jusqu'a la prochaine île. Déclara Law, en voyant au loin une petite île qui, il s'en souvenait, portait le charmant nom de "Karakuri". Cette île était connue pour ses nombreuses maisons closes, pour ses bars et ses nombreux endroit ou l'on pratiquais toutes sortes d'activités plus ou moins douteuses, plus ou moins légales...

L'équipage releva en un bel ensemble la tête a l'entente de la joyeuse nouvelle. On avais beau dire, parfois la vie sur un bateau pouvait être ennuyeux, surtout quand l'on naviguait sur une mer calme depuis des semaines, sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

-Mais on va poser des conditions. Dit Law, se souvenant de la fois ou il avais du fuir en catimini une île parce que son équipage s'était pour ainsi dire "bourré la gueule" et avait littéralement fait exploser l'auberge. Ecore heureux, les occupants de celle ci était trop occupés a danser sur la place en l'honneur d'une quelquonque fête pour exploser avec. Bref, Law repris la parole:

-Cette fois, on ne fais rien exploser, on ne provoque personne en duel, on se fait tout petits, et (il le répétât histoire d'être sur ) on ne fais pas exploser l'auberge locale. Okay?

-Ouai cap'taiiin! Scandèrent en choeur les pirates du Heart. Refuser et rester cloitré pendant que le boss faisait les "courses"? Hors de question!

-Bon, eh bien, allez y, mais rappellez vous de ce que je vous ai dit et ne rentrez pas aprés 7h. Du matin bien sur, ajouta t'il en voyant l'expression ahurie de ses pirates.

Aussitot que Law ai fini de parler, il se retrouva seul sur le bateau. Il soupira, ses nakamas étaient incorigibles...

Il débarqua du bateau et se dirigea vers la boutique culinaire la plus proche...

Aprés avoir fait ses courses et avoir tout ramené a bord, notre cher chirurgien décida que lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser un peu, et se dirigea vers un bar dont le néon éclairais la ruelle d'une lumière violaçée. Arrivé devant l'enseigne, il leva la tête et sourit a la vue du nom qu'avaient choisi les gérants. "Rabbit strip". Il entra et fut immédiatement happé dans l'athmosphère surchargée et sexy du bar. Des serveuses et serveurs habillés en bunny couraient dans tout les sens pour satisfaire les cliants , ça et là des mecs trop ivres pour rentrer chez eux ronflaient, la tête sur la table, d'autres encore assez lucides pour aligner deux mots lançaient des quolibets au serveurs ou claquaient les fesses des serveuses, et au millieu de tout ce beau monde se détachait avec netteté une touffe de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Attendez voir... Law redirigat son regard vers cette tache colorée et eu un choq en se retrouvant nez a nez avec le sourire goguenard de Kidd. Ben merde. Il avais pas vu son bateau, a cet enfoiré. Kidd l'appela et Law, résigné alla a sa rencontre.

-Yo' Law! Quesque tu fous là?

-Mon équipage a besoin de se nourrir, comme tout le monde...

- Ca t'aurais l'air fin si ton équipage tombait d'inanition en plein combat! Dit Kidd en ricanant

-Et toi? Que fais tu la? demanda Law en ignorant superbement la remarque de son vis a vis.

-Bah, a la base j'étais venu ici pour me... _détendre_ répondit le roux d'un air entendu, mais y'a pas grand monde qui réponde a mes critères ici... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Je vois... Law eu vaguement l'impression que Kidd le lorgnait a mis hauteur mais refoula cette idée étrange. Il avais deviné depuis un certain temps déja que son rival n'était pas du genre a baver sur de pulpeuses poitrines, mais plutot sur les pectoraux fins d'un guerrier au combat...Kidd n'était certes pas trés... subtil ,mais il n'était pas non plus du genre a sauter tout ce qui bougait. Et puis... Il ne fallais pas prendre ses rèves pour des réalités. Ce n'étais pas parce que Kidd était gay qu'il allais forcément lui tomber dans les bras... Parce que, oui , Law avait la facheuse habitude d'être attiré par ses riveaux. Bah, généralement cela ne durait pas plus de quelques mois, mais Kidd lui l'attirait d'une manière différente... Plus... comme s'il voulait dompter une bète sauvage. Ce que -il n'en doutait pas- était Kidd. ça durais depuis...Combien déja? Un an? Deux? Plus que ça? "Ouais, Kidd, c'est différent" pensa Law.

-Youhouuu, belle brune tu dors? L'interrompit Kidd

Belle brune?

-Je te demandais, repris le roux, si tu accepterais un défi?

Un défi? Tout afait le genre de choses que Law appréciait.

-Huuum? Fit-il, attendant la suite.

-Bah, ce serait juste une partie de billard...Mais pour pimenter les choses, le perdant...Devra se déguiser en bunny!

-En _bunny_? S'exlama Law, consterné.

-Ouais, en bunny. Ils prêtent des costumes, là, dit il en pointant le comptoir dèrrière lui.

-Maiiiis...Commençat Law, hésitant.

D'un coté une forte envie de voir Kidd en bunny, de l'autre une forte peur a l'idée de se retrouver lui en bunny.

-Quoi? Elle a peur la belle brune? Demanda Kidd d'un air moqueur

Law se rengorgea:

-Non! Et j'vais même te le prouver, et te prouver que je suis le meillleur! Répliqua t'il en se dirigeant a grands pas vers la table de billard, délaissée quelques instants plus tôts par les précédents joueurs.

"J'èspère sincèrement ne pas le regretter..."

Et il l'avais regretté.

Il avais perdu.

Et lui, le grand Trafalgard Law était en Bunny au millieu du bar et devait rester ainsi jusqu'a son retour au bateau. Mais il n'en serais pas ainsi!

-J'veux une revanche.

-Rève.

-Juste, si je gagne j'enlève ce stupide déguisement.

-C'est tout?

-Ouais.

-Une revanche sur quoi?

-Le sake. Celui qui en boira le plus en 3minutes.

-Okay. Barman! Mais si tu perds, repris Kidd en se retournant vers lui, tu me devra une faveur, n'importe laquelle, a n'importe quel moment.

Cette fois ci, il était sur de gagner.

Et bien non. Putain c'était pas son jour. Et en plus, il avais mal a la tête, tout était flou.

-Je rentre... articula t'il d'une voix pateuse.

Il tenta de se lever et de prendre la direction de la sortie mais s'écroula lamentablement au sol.

-Et en plus, elle tiens pas sur ses pattes! Voyez-vous ça! Allez la brune, je suis galant je te ramène! Déclara Kidd en pouffant.

Le prenant par la taille, Kidd le hissa sur ses épaules et se mit en marche.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes aprés avoir observé cette scène comique que le barman se rendi compte.

-Hé! Il est parti sans payer! L'enfoiré!

Arrivé au bateau des Heart, Kidd fu surpris de se rendre compte que le navire était désert.

-Putain, manquais plus qu'on soit seuls. Grommela t'il.

Car, merde c'était pas humain de lui faire endurer ça! Il avais Law en bunny sur son épaule merde! Il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour avoir ses fesses en gros plan... Ses jolies fesses rondes et bombées, mises en valeur par le cuir pourpre... Et merde! Il fantasmait avec ça! Il détourna rapidement la tête et continua sa route. La chambre de Law, la chambre de Law... Ah! Voilà! Putain, ça y était! Il avais trouvé!

Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et se retourna pour partir quand un main le retin par son manteau.

-Hum?

-Kidd... Souffla le brun, rouge de l'alchool qu'il avait bu

-Heuuu... Le roux ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la charmante vision qu'il avait devant les yeux: Law, son costume se cassant la gueule, rouge, les yeux brillants , le souffle court dans ses draps froissés, qui le retenait et murmurais son nom d'une voix si...si... Aguicheuse?

Aguicheuse? Kidd équarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Trafalgar Law était-il aguicheur?

-Ou...Ou bien tu préfères que je t'apelle Eustass? Demanda Law, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux... Tu veux pas rester... J'aime bien quand t'est la puis tu pourrais...Comment t'as dit déja? Ah, ouais... _Te détendre..._

Kidd resta sans voix pendant un petit moment, Trafalgar soutenant son regard, puis senti comme un immeuse torrent se déchainer en lui. Ah il voulait jouer a ça? Okay!

Il se jetta sur le capitaine des Heart qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Dévorrant son cou, il lui arracha littéralement son justaucorps pourpre.

Il se débarassa de son manteau et les mains chaudes de Law parcoururent son dos. Kidd se redressa et regarda l'autre dans les yeux, reflets étonnants de tout la luxure dont Law était capable. Kidd, déglutit se santant soudainement bien trop serré dans son pantalon. Oui, bien trop... Law était bien trop prés aussi, il pouvais sentir tout son corps tremblotter contre lui, il pouvais sentir son souffle mêlé d'alchool se mélanger au sien, et dans ses yeux, il voyais a présent bien plus que de la luxure. Un désir ardent, un désir si semblable au sien que cela aurais été effrayant en une autre situation.

-Law...

Les lèvres brulantes de Law touchèrent les siennes et tout bascula. Il senti le torrent laisser place a un brasier, et ses mains caressaient frénétiquement le corps coinçé sous lui, laissant, il en était sur, des trainées de feu sur la peau halée de son désormais amant. Sa langue ne bataillait pas, elle s'unissait avec l'autre, dans un ballet endiablé. Il ne senti pas les mains du brun défaire sa ceinture, ni baisser son pantalon et ses dessous d'un même geste. Il du reprendre une goulée d'air quand les mains de Law caressèrent langoureusement ses fesses, et replonga subitement dans le cou de l'autre pour mordre, lècher et embrasser tout ce qu'il pouvais atteindre. Tout en continuant de dévorer Law, il lui glissa trois doigts dans la bouche, et la salive de son homologue lui faisait un effet de lave en fusion. Il avais l'impression que ses sens était multipliés par dix, il sentait Law comme il n'avais jamais senti personne. Il entendait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus irrègulière, il goutait sa peau, salée la ou la sueur avait coulé, il sentait son odeur cuivrée, une odeur de soleil et d'air marin, tout son être frissonait sous les caresses de plus en plus osées de ces mains qui allait le rendre fou, il savourait les petits gémissements que poussait Law quand il caressait des endroits trop sensibles de son corps, et il se perdait dans les yeux onix ou il lui semblait pouvoir aperçevoir l'univers entier. Dans son bas ventre, la lave bouillonait et il avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'un monstre affamé se réveillait entre ses cuisses. Il otât ses doigts de la bouche du brun et glissa sa langue a leur place. Puis, tout doucement, en caressant le désir tendu de Law il introduit un doigt en lui. Le capitaine des Heart gémit de mécontentement, gémissement bientôt avalé par un autre, du cette fois a une caresse plus appuyée sur son sexe. Doucement, en ayant toujours l'impression de manipuler du cristal tant il lui répugnait de blesser son amant, Kidd introduit ses trois doigts,les bougeant tout doucement, savourant les yeux fermés les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur et sous la peau de Law, les gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés. Il les otât finalement, ignorant le grognement de mécontentement de l'autre, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de replonger dans son cou et d'entrer avec précaution dans le corps du brun qui eu un gémissement étouffé. Il s'arrêta et continua a bruler le corps de Law de ses mains en attendant que la respiration sifflante de souffrance se calme. Quand le brun ondula tout contre lui, il rendit le controle au monstre entre ses cuisses qui ne demandait que ça. Law poussa un cri en sentant soudainement Kidd se déchainer en lui, sa voix anormalement aiguë retentissant aux oreilles du grand roux, lui perçant savoureusement les tympans. Il ne pouvais plus s'arrêter, il fallais qu'il en finisse, Il n'en pouvais plus, la lave se répendait partout en lui, le monstre grognait de plus en plus fort, Law griffait son dos, l'étreignant avec force tout en gémissant des suppliques sur sa nuque. Il était empli de Law. Il sentait tout son corps, enroulé autour de lui, sa respiration et ses mots suppliants s'entrechoquait dans ses oreilles sans qu'il sache lesquels était proférés en premier, l'odeur de sueur et de soleil se fit plus forte, il goutât encore les lèvres brulantes, et se plongeat dans ses magnifiques yeux couleurs univers, puis sans préavis étouffat un cri que son amant lui offrit, quand il se déversa en lui.

La respiration haletante, fermement enlaçés dans les draps défaits, les deux pirates mirent du temps a retrouver leurs esprits, bien qu'il se peut qu'il se soient endormis avants que ce soit le cas. Les pirates du Heart ouvrirent joyeusement la porte, et la refèrmèrent presque aussitôt, avec douceur en voyant avec qui était leur capitaine. Par la suite, aucun des deux ne firent allusion a cette soirée, aucun des deux ne se souvint de comment Kidd avait quitté le bateau. Mais toujours, par la suite on pu voir quand leurs regards se croisaient une étincelle, minuscule mais bien présente, qui voulait tout dire. Un étincelle qui symbolisait cette nuit la, et toutes celles qui suivirent, qui symbolisait ces mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dits, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ces mots si forts qu'ils auraient pu repeindre toutes les mers des granline avec.

Ces simples mots.

"Je t'aime"


End file.
